Evils Eyes
by charmedfanboy2
Summary: Alternate Season 7 Episode 7.01: An evil leo turns the girls agansit each other by turning them into their inner demons. Piper copes over paiges death.
1. Teaser

.Just to let you all know that i'm no longer writing a alternate season seven i'll just be writing fan fictions so enjoy.

7.01: Evil's Eyes

Scene one - Bay Mirror - Phoebe's Office

- We see a depressed phoebe typing on her laptop computer when her assiant Sharon walks in with flowers in her hand.

Sharon: hey phoebe, i just came in here to give you these and tell you how sorry i am for your lost. Paige was a great person.

Phoebe: oh thank you so much, you didn't have to do this.

Sharon: I wanted to, i know how it is to lose a sister.

- Just as sharon leaves the office, chris orbs in. Phoebe jumps out of her sit and closes the door.

Phoebe: Chris are you out of your mind do you want to expose us again.

Chris: No, but right now piper needs your help.

Phoebe: Why what's wrong?

Chris: No time to explain, lets go.

- Chris grabs phoebe's hands and orbs out in blue and white lights.

Scene Two - Manor - Living room

- We see piper being throwed trough a wall by a demon named Zola, just as chris and phoebe orb in.

Phoebe: hey big guy.

- Zola turns and looks at phoebe. She leavites and kicks him. He gets up and conjures an energy ball, throws it at phoebe but chris uses telekinesis to throws it back at him vanquishing him. Phoebe runs over to piper whos sitting on the groung.

Phoebe: Are you okay, what were you thinking taking on that demon without the power of....

Piper: three, well if you didn't notice it's dead okay thanks to chris's evil father.

Phoebe: Piper you have to get over this okay, we can do it together.

Piper: No phoebe face it this is our destiny, death comes for each in every halliwell when somethings happening good in our life, i just can't beleive paige is gone.

- Chris reaches in to hug piper so does phoebe.

Scene Three - Underworld - Leos Cave

- We see leo looking at the phoebe and chris hugging piper. He smiles an evil smile.

End of Teaser

So what did you guys think, good or bad reviews.


	2. Act One

**Hey everyone i've decided to start my own season yet again i know . but this will be alternate season seven episode one, and please i need more reviews. Baby chris isn't born yet, but will in this season.**

****

** Act One**

**Scene Four - Underworld - Training Cave**

**- We see lots of demons throwing fire balls and energy balls at each other vanquishing them. Leo suddenly falmes in and everyone stops what they're doing.**

**Leo: No need to fear my evil friends.**

**Demon: It's not the fear it's the trust.**

**- Leo throws a flash ball ( new demonic power) at him with eletrictic engaging him then he brustes into flames.**

**Leo: as I was saying....... you all know of the charmed ones..... well i have a plan that will make them not so charmed**

**Scene Five - Manor - Attic**

**-A pregant piper walks in the attic with the book of shadows, with phoebe and Chris behind her.**

**Chris: Mom you can't go looking for trouble.**

**Phoebe: you know he's right now that we don't have the power of three.**

**Piper: That's all the more reason to go after the demons before they come after us.**

**- She stops at the potion table.**

**Chris: but all this magic stuff isn't go for the baby you know.**

**Piper: look i understand that you to care but now with paige gone i feel like something bad is coming for us and we're not going to be able to stop it.**

**Phoebe: don't worry we will.**

**- suddenly phoebe is hit with a premontion: In it she sees a wolf like demon throwing piper aganist the attic window then turns and hits chris with a flash ball, then she knocked out of the vison.**

**Chris: what did you see.**

**Phoebe: i don't know it was some kind of wolf demon attacking you and piper with some kind of energy ball.**

**- Leo flames in.**

**Leo: well isn't this the welcoming community.**

**Piper: you son of a bit....**

**- She graps a potion, off the table and throws it at leo, but a flame comes around it blowing it up.**

**Leo: now that isn't a way to treat your own husband.**

**Chris: you're not her husband any more.**

**- Two demons shimmer in behind them, with potions in thier hand, phoebe sees.**

**Phoebe: piper watch out.**

**- The demon throws the potion at pjoebe and it sends her across the room.**

**Piper: phoebe.**

**- Demon 2 throws a potion at piper but a huge blue/red like sheild forms around her stomach and blows the vial up. Chris trys to go after leo but is sent to a pile of boxes. Leo falmes out, just as the demons do.**

**Scene Six - Underworld - Leo's Cave**

**- Leo flames in, and so does the other demons.**

**Leo: (to demon 1) what happened.**

**Demon 1: my lord the middle siter got in the way.'**

**Leo: you're right just like you did. **

**-He blows up the demon with one simple hand.**

**Voice: what's the matter, don't have loyal demons.**

**- Leo turns around to see Bicana come out of the shadows.**

**Leo: who are you?**

**Bicanca: I'm you assain from the future.**

**Scene Seven - Manor - Attic**

**- Piper and Chris run over to the spot where phoebe lays.**

**Piper; phoebe are you okay**

**- They see a gray claw move and it stand up to see phoebe looking like: a gray wolf woman.**

**Chris: oh my god.**

**- Demon/Phoebe throws piper out the attic window where blood comes out her month, phoebe/demon then turns to chris and throws a flash ball at him, throwing him through the glass mirror. She then turns around and howls and vanishes.**

****

****


	3. Act Two

**Thanks for the reviews, keep sending them.**

** Act Two**

** Scene Eight - Underworld - Leo's Cave**

** - Bicanca walks closer to leo.**

** Leo: assain, what do you mean.**

** Bicanca: In my future you become the dictator, the evil lord, making you the first ever evil to kill the charmed sisters.**

** Leo: and i guess you're here to help me out.**

** Bicanca: right, in the future the sisters or should i say the Keeper almost destoryed you, with it you became weaker and weaker, soon you will die, forcing a new lord to come to the throne and the charmed generation is reborn.**

** Leo: and who is this so called Keeper, what does it have to do with the charmed sisters.**

** Bicanca; that's the problem no one knows who it is, but it's known to be the Keeper of the Key, the key has the power to begin the new war between good and evil and has the powers of unknown magic and you must find it before.............. time ends.**

** Scene Nine - Manor - Attic**

** - We see gideon healing piper, while chris flips through the book of shadows.**

** Gideon: what do you mean she just turned into a demon, you just can't turn into a demon.**

** Chris: not while someone does it for you.**

** Gideon: what do you mean?**

** Chris: i mean it had to be leo, and that demon with the potion who turned phoebe like that.**

** - Suddenly piper wakes up.**

** Piper: where's phoebe, is she okay.**

** Chris: Mom relax everythings just find, I'm on it now.**

** - A pregant piper walks over to the book of shadows, and sees the demon phoebe turned into.**

** Piper: that's it the book says: a dreamcatcher is a demon that turns it's victims dreams into nightmares, and feeds off their fear.**

** Gideon: you two must find her before she kills her first victim, which will turn her to the side of evil.**

** Chris: i'll start scrying**

** Piper: and i'll make a potion to turn her back.**

** Scene Ten - Underworld - Leo's Cave**

** - Leo and Bicanca are standing at a table making a plan.**

** Leo:What do you think we should do?**

** Bicanca: Contiune your plan like before, turn they on each other by releasing their inner demons.**

** - Leo summons a couple of demons and tells them their going on a witch hunt, then summons two potions.**

** Scene Eleven - Man's House **

** - We see demon/phoebe feeding on a man's dreams, in the background chris and piper orb in.**

** Chris: phoebe.**

** - Demon/phoebe turns around and we see blood over her lips.**

** Piper: oh my god we're to late.**

** - Phoebe/Demon throws a flash ball at chris but a huge force from pipers stomach throws it back at phoebe knocking her across the room.**

** Piper: what the hell was that. **

** Chris: it must be little me moving into his powers.**

** Voice: oh the is so sweet.**

** - Piper and Chris turns around to see Bicanca.**

** Chris: Bicanca what the hell are you doing in this time?**

** - Without getting a answer , leo flames in and throws a potion at piper knocking her hard across the room.**

** Chris: what are you trying to do kill her.**

** Leo: why not i am evil.**

** - Suddenly a beam ball (new demonc power) hits chris in the back, he turns around in pain to see piper turned into a vampire like demon, he looks down to her stomach to see the huge lump gone.**

** Chris: oh. no.**

** - After that he fades away.**

** End of Act Two**

**So what did you guys think.**

****

****

****


	4. Act Three: End of Episode

I'm back and i promise you all i will be updating faster. PLease give me more reviews good or bad.

**Act Three**

**Scene Twelve - Underworld - Gathering Cave**

**- WE see hundreds of demons gathered some are cheering then leo and bicanca flame in.**

**Leo: my fellow demons, we demons don't have to worry about the charmed sisters any more,or they're pity whitelighter the world is ours.**

**- With that the demons jump in enjoyment.**

**Bianca: with the witches gone you must gather four powerful demons, that will be called the Violaters and began to enslave humans leaving nothing but evil.**

**Leo: very well , we should start now.**

**- Both of them flame out.**

**Scene Thirteen - Manor - Attic**

**- WE see gideon searching thourgh the book of shadows, when grams and patty appear in white lights.**

**Gideon: welcome**

**Patty: what do you want?**

**Gideon: as you both should know that your charmed ones are turned into their inner demons, leaving the magic world without protecters.**

**Grams: and what should we do, theres no one else to help without the girls the world will began chaos.**

**Patty: maybe if we scry for them.**

**Gideon: that won't work their not witches any more.**

**Patty: correction, phoebe isn't a witch anymore but piper is she hasn't killed her first victim yet.**

**Grams: well we need to find her before she does.**

**- Thery here a noise and turn to see daryl and sheila listening.**

**Sheila: are the girls in danger.**

**Daryl: how can we help.**

**Grams: what are you two doing here you can't help.**

**Gideon: what maybe they can.**

**Patty: mom he's right, they can talk to the girls get them to get back to their normal selves.**

**Grams: well lets do what we have to do.**

**Scene Fourteen - Ally **

**- We hear a man running for his life, when a vampire/demon/piper throws him aganist the wall, she claws him in the face. In the background we see gideon and daryl orb in.**

**Daryl: piper.**

**- Piper/vampire/demon turns around.**

**Gideon: piper what ever you do don't hurt that innocent or you'll never get paige back.**

**Daryl: piper i understand that you loved paige but you have to let her go if you don't you'll loose chris to and i know you love him.**

**- Vampire piper, suddenly turns back into witch piper, making the huge lump come back and big chris appears.**

**Piper: come on we have to go get leo to get a reverse potion, so we can save phoebe.**

**- She grabs gideons hands and so does daryl and chris and they orb out.**

**Scene 15 - Underworld - Gathering Cave**

**- Bicanca and Leo vanquish a demon.**

**Leo: let that be a a example that you must actually have power to join my team.**

** - Suddenly part of the room full of demons blow up in pain, the others demons start yelling and running trying to find out who just did that.**

** Bicanca: their here.**

** - Suddeny piper and chris walk out of the corner of the cave, with chris throwing demons arcoss the room and piper blowing them up.**

**Piper: surprise, surprise.**

** - Bicanca throws a energy ball at her but it discharges from the shockwave of baby chris. Big Chris throws his hand aside sending her flying in to a cave wall, knocking her out.**

** Piper:(to leo) whoa you kinda losed you little side kick, now i want you to give me a reverse potion to help my sister or i promise you i will kill you.**

** Leo: i know you won't kill me, or you wouldn't be able to save your ittle sister.**

** - he forms a fire ball and throws it at piper, this time the shockwave sheild doesn't come up which sends her flying arccoss the cave. Chris looks at leo in anger.**

** Chris: hwo could you, you we're always ruining my life and now you just push the leo and hurt mom. I hate you i wish you would just die.**

** -He throws his hand up and leo starts to float in the air, with eletrictic surroundind him. Piper sees this.**

**Piper: Chris no, don't let yourself become him don't turn evil on me.**

** - Chris throws leo arcoss the cave. He gets up and a potion apears in his hand, he throws it to piper.**

** Leo: next time won't be so easy.**

** - He walks over to Bicanca and flames out with her.**

** Scene 16 - Manor - Living room**

** - Daryl gets push at the grandfather clock, by a full demon phoebe. She turns to see sheila laying knocked out, she begans to walk towards her but gideon throws her back, but she doesn't. Chris and Piper orb behind her.**

** Gideon: hurry throw the potion.**

** - Phoebe turns around and sees piper and chris, piper throws the potion. When it hits demon phoebe, her hands glow and red energy comes out it hits everyone in the manor and their powers are being asborbed. PHoebe throws an wind ball at phoebe and chris throwing them thourgh a wall with blood puddles in the back of them. She looks at gideon.**

** Gideon: phoebe you have no idea what you are doing.**

** - She scearms and blood comes out gideons eyes and he falls to the ground. Phoebe looks up and screams, then leaves in a ball of smoke laving everyone to die.**

**End of Episode**

**  
**

**Guess who dies?**

**Did you all like that i hope you did.**

****

****


End file.
